Artieandtinaforeva
This User Artieandtinaforeva) '''is an active user on the Glee wiki and a huge Tartie fan. He ships Tartie, Quick, Hevans, Finchel, and more. He is "married" to Mercedes Jones and loves to talk to people on their talk pages. He is super nice!!!! **He loves the color dark blue. **He loves green beans. **He has been on broadway before (true. true) **He hates reading. **Gets easily confused by numbers. **Favorite girl character isn't tina, it's mercedes, tina a close second **could eat pretzels all day long and for the rest of my life **favorite episode is the power of madonna **favorite guy character is artie and puck **favorite couple (besides tartie) is quick **lives in NYC (one hand in the air for the big city...) **He loves italian food **Has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair **Hates people who think klaine is the everlasting couple............. **Met The Jo-bros(long story, i don't even like them) **tells everyone he hates kurt but deep down he thinks kurt is awesome **favorite song is "Borderline/Open Your Heart" **likes the blueberry slushie the best :) **least favorite song is "hello" (ugh) **has posters of dianna, heather, and lea in his room **would hate mike chang if he wasn't such a damn good dancer! plus sing is one of my favorite songs! '''He likes eveyone on the glee wiki, but these are the people who talk to him the most (in no order) Feel free to add a breif description bout yourself! Ms. Artie Abrams (13, emo, Gleek, AATF's friend. Just read meh page.) Finchelfanno1- Glee+me+kurt=love- Katie THE lady Gleenor- Bleghh!!!- DA BITCH Nivals8 Gleegirl Quinn Dianna Gleek Gleek97 Team Doof-Awesome, epic, and socially awkward :P Mrs.ChrisColfer HeyPoofy- Hyper Loud Mouth Gleek :) star9999 is just like brittany dumb and pretty SwimmingGleek Mr.Santana Lopez (Nerdy,Flamboyant and a Jurrasic Park fan) Ultimategleek99 ILoveGlee: Funny,Sensitive.Roleplayer EKmetko123- NEED A NEW PAL! SORRY IF I FORGOT SOMEONE. IF I DID YOU CAN ADD YOURSELFthumb|300px|left|artieandtinaforeva's favorite song As much as I love glee, i like recording artists. HERE ARE MY TOP 3 FAVE RECORDING ARTISTS #Katy Perry (SHES AMAZING, FIREWORK IS MY FAVORITE SONG OF ALL TIME) #Britney Spears (Oh come on, u love her) #Lady Gaga He is one of the most awesomest people you can meet on this (or any other) wiki. First Episode Seen: Theatricality First song heard: Don't Stop Believin First Character heard about: Kurt First Favorite song: Bad Romance First Favorite Episode: Acafellas- (don't ask why, i thought i was a gleek when i didn't even know who rachel was) First favorite character: Mercedes First favorite couple: Finn and Rachel Current Faves of artieandtinaforeva---- Favorite song: borderline/open your heart Favorite Episode: the power of madonna favorite male character: artie favorite female character: mercedes favorite couple: tina/artie or quinn/puck okay so this is the following couples (and almost everyone gets someone) Finn and Rachel Artie and Tina Brittany and Santana Burt and Carole Will and Emma Blaine and Kurt Mercedes and Sam Puck and Quinn!! So this is what I think everyone's best solo is: Rachel-Don't Rain On My Parade Finn-Jessie's Girl Mercedes-And I'm Telling You (still the best solo to date) Artie- PYT Tina- My Funny Valentine IS AMAZING Brittany-I'm a slave 4 u Santana-Songbird Kurt-Rose's Turn Mike-N/A Quinn-Papa Dont' Preach Sam-Baby Blaine-Somewhere only We Know Puck-Beth (best MALE solo to date) Will- Dont Stand So Close To Me/Young Girl Emma- Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me Sue- Vogue Thrillertheme.png TinaAvatar2.png TinaAvatar3.png Artie.png 300-ArtieMontage.gif 38592189.png 39271785.png ARTIE-thehottestnerdever.png ArtieBieber.jpg ArtieJump!.gif ArtieMcGleek.jpg Avatar-?.jpg Black-and-white Glee.jpg B S Q.jpg Blop.jpg Dianna-argon quinn-fabray.jpg Tumblr la2wt3NBcE1qdz7llo1 500.gif Artina.jpeg Bp - sls.jpg Tartie1.jpg TinaAvatar2.png K0r2bn.gif 2wgyiw6.png 38592189.png Glee T is for Tartie by chibiCharlie chan.png Avatar-?.jpg BadBoyKevin.jpg Cast of RHGS-2.jpg 180px-Tumblr lbnrvhNwgD1qb8et5o1 400.gif 46318461.png 46535847.jpg Artie Abrams-Kevin McHale.gif http://www.twitter.com/StereoStef 02:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Users Category:Awesome people Category:Gleeks Category:Males Category:Users who ship Puckelberry Category:Admins Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artina Category:Artieandtinaforeva Category:Gleek Category:Glee Wiki Category:Users who ship Tartie Category:Glee Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Users Who Are Parto of Ms. Artie Abrams' Roleplay Category:Tartie Category:Mercedes Jones' Husband Category:Mercedevor Category:Mercedes and Trevor Category:Glee Fan Category:Glee Wiki Category:Glee Users Wiki Category:King of the Glee Users Wiki Category:Images of Glee Cast Category:pages on this wiki Category:Awesome people Category:awesome user who loves Artie Category:awesome user who loves Tina Category:awesome user who loves Tartie Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Awesome Category:Awesome person Category:awesome people who like Quick Category:awesome people who like Tartie